Andy's Final Fantasy Trip
by AmDragon001
Summary: After helping Crash prevent a space-time paradox Andy thought that he would be breathing easily with his Dishonored abilities back home. But he is whisked away from home yet again and put into the world of Gaea. Will he survive in a world that is deadlier than Crash's? Will he ever go back to a normal life? Did he just hack a hairball! Rated T for now but might be M later.
1. Chapter 01: Oh Boy

_**Chapter 01: Oh boy**_

Andy smirked as he made his way through a certain area before he blinked his way through an unsuspecting crowd when he got a purple crystal. "Got it!" He shouted in triumph right as an orange bandicoot wearing pants rolled his eyes and smiled at him. "Where were you Crash?"

Crash made some gestures that Andy understood. "… A goat head-butted you?"

Over the year since Andy gained the ability to go into this game he learned how to understand Crash, although Coco and Aku-Aku helped out with the translation but they became close friends like brothers.

Crash then made a few more gestures.

Andy laughed. "Relax, you know that time is slow in my world whenever I'm in here." He told his friend. "A year here is nothing more than a second in the other world."

After being halfway through with stopping Cortex, Crash found out about Andy's world and he was angry at him for keeping something like knowing what would happen a secret but after a while he began to understand why he kept it a secret and he's shown interest in wanting to go to his world.

Although, Andy doesn't really know if he could bring Crash in or out and he wasn't sure what kind of chaos would happen if he did.

Luckily Aku-Aku made Crash see that and since then Crash hasn't bothered Andy about seeing his world.

"So how many crystals are left?" Andy asked as they made their way to the warp.

Crash thought for a bit before shrugging causing Andy's eyes to twitch.

"You don't know?" Andy sighed. "Well, I guess we just keep collecting them until there's no more?"

Crash gave a thumbs up to that as they made it to the Warp Station to see Coco, a blonde Bandicoot wearing overalls and a white shirt at the big computer.

"Hey Coco!" Andy waved to his adopted sister. "What you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking for the rest of the Crystals." Coco answered before looking at them. "Speaking of which, did you-?"

Andy brought the purple crystal out before Coco finished. "One step ahead of you."

Coco nodded. "Put it in with the rest of them."

Crash smiled and grabbed it before making a beeline to where they were kept, accidently slipping and he slid into the safe causing a crash making Andy wince.

No matter how many times he sees a cartoon antic done here he is still not used to it. "Where's Aku-Aku?"

"Making sure that Uka-Uka isn't causing trouble." Coco answered as Crash limped out holding his head dizzily as he stepped everywhere before Andy grabbed him and spun him around to face Coco again.

Crash shook his head and gave Andy a small smile of appreciation before looking at his sister.

"You should probably head home Andy." Coco told him. "You look exhausted."

"I guess competing with Crash on who gets the crystal can be tiring." Andy said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But hey it's fun."

Crash nodded before gesturing that he would win next time.

"Oh it's on my furry friend." Andy said as he focused on the symbol that the Outsider gave him and he ported to his room. "Home sweet home."

Leaving his room Andy saw a note that told him that his parents would be gone for a week at the most and he had a list of chores to do so he shrugged and walked back to his room after grabbing a slice of pizza.

Right as he sat down, Boots, a black and white cat jumped in his lap.

Boots was his cat but he sure as hell didn't name him. He wanted to call him Oreo or Midnight but his mom noticed that the cat's paws looked like snowy white boots so he got that name.

"Hey buddy." Andy rubbed under Boot's chin as the cat purred in bliss before Andy turned his TV on. "Let's see, Crash and Coco are doing fine, so I guess I could play a game."

Truthfully he hasn't played a game since he got sucked into the Crash Bandicoot game so he was looking forward to playing another one.

"Spyro?" Andy shook his head. "Nah, not feeling up to saving the Dragon Realm. Batman: Arkham Asylum? I played that game way too much already and I'm too lazy to hook the 360 up. Gex is too eight digit."

Then he saw one game above them all.

"Final Fantasy IX?" Andy grinned widely. "I haven't played this game in forever, hell I haven't even made it past the third disc."

So he put it in and turned the old Playstation on and he clicked New Game… That was when the screen begin to fritz out.

"What the-?" Andy muttered before his eyes widened as he remembered when this happened with Crash Bandicoot Warped last year. "**Oh SHI-!**" He didn't even finish as he was sucked in along with his cat Boots.

"Oof!" Andy landed on his stomach in pain. "Damnit, I thought I could only go into the Crash game." He muttered as he got up putting a hand to his face as his ear twitched and his tail swished.

… Wait… Tail?

Andy looked behind him to see a long black cat tail coming out of his jeans and then he looked at his hands to see that they looked normal but he clenched them causing claws to come out of the tips… It was like freaking Sabertooth.

He then felt the cat ears on the top of his head before looking in a window to see cat eyes.

So he did the natural thing.

Andy screamed his head off.

**To Be Continued…**

** All right this is the first chapter of my story, tell me what you think and I will post the next addition soon, I will only be focusing on this story instead of creating more and updating them so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 02: An Exploding Performance

**Hey I thought I should mention that I never did the story with him getting trapped in the Crash game but I figured that I could maybe do a prequel if this story catches on showing who he was before the whole adventure and try to make an epic self-insert into Crash Bandicoot: Warped. But please enjoy this update.**

_**Chapter 02: An Exploding Performance**_

After screaming his head off Andy took a deep breath to calm down as he pinched his nose in frustration. "Okay, relax Andy." He muttered to himself. "You made it through the Crash game, you can make it through here-." Andy stopped talking as he remembered that he didn't know how this game even ended, he thinks that Zidane and Garnet hooked up at the end but he didn't know if anyone died or survived.

'_This will be extremely tough._' Andy thought as his tail twitched in annoyance. '_I'm in a game whose ending I don't know and to add insult to injured pride I'm a human cat hybrid... I had to try to play a video game. And if it's the same as last time then I won't be able to get out until this game is beaten._'

Shaking his head Andy left the alley he was in when he felt something crash into him. "Sorry." A low voice said making Andy turn around.

"It's no problem." He said before his eyes widened when he saw that it was Vivi, the black mage who wore a tattered blue vest and a steeple hat, himself who walked into him and the only reason that Vivi didn't see his eyes widen was because he was fixing his steeple hat that nearly fell off.

"You dropped your ticket." Andy said seeing it on the ground so he picked it up and gave it to Vivi. "You okay?"

Vivi hesitantly took the ticket. "Y-Yea, thanks."

At first Andy was confused on why Vivi was acting scared of him before he realized it was his eyes, they would scare anyone and he didn't know if there were Cat people in Gaea, sure there were Rat people and Hippo people but Cat people was an unknown to him.

"So, 'I wanna be your Canary' huh?" Andy asked hoping to strike up a conversation with the Black Mage. At least he knew where and when he was now in this game.

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, I'm hoping to go see it." He said still acting shy. "I've saved up all my Gil to pay for it."

On hearing that Andy had to keep his mouth shut from telling him that it was a fake ticket because he wasn't supposed to know that.

But then someone ran right into Vivi. "Watch it." A Rat boy wearing red shouted at Vivi.

Maybe it was because he was mean to his new friend… Maybe it was because of Andy being part Cat now and this was a Rat, his natural prey, but for some unexplainable reason Andy hissed in anger at the boy causing him to bolt in fear.

Vivi looked at where Rat boy took off before looking at Andy who smiled sheepishly.

"I don't like jerks like him." Andy admitted before thinking about it. "Then again it could be the Cat instincts."

Vivi smiled for a bit before he said good bye and made his way to the square to get his ticket stamped leaving Andy by himself as he went to put his hands in his pocket only to feel something there so he pulled out his switch sword, the weapon that Corvo had in Dishonored making him smirk.

'_At least I have a weapon._' Andy thought before deciding to sneak into the play and see it for himself.

He had to wait until it was nearly sunset before he made his way to the gate and used Blink to get some elevation and he Blinked his way through the security stopping to avoid conflict from guards.

Pretty soon he found his way into the crowd with one thought. '_This security was so horrible that a blind man with Alzheimer's could sneak in here._'

So now he waited for the play to start and he didn't have to wait for long as fireworks started up causing the Nobles of Alexandria and Treno to clap.

While clapping he took a peek to the Royal Seats only to have a horrified face when he saw Queen Brahne who looked like a grey elephant infant making Andy want to hack a hairball in disgust.

'_… Wait, hack a hairball? Where did that thought come from?_'

Shaking his head Andy looked over to see Captain Steiner in his armor, so he looked further, only to go red as he saw Princess Garnet in person… He'll admit that when he was introduced to this game at the age of ten he had a crush on her which was sad because back then she was a video game character, but she was beautiful.

'_And way out of your league._' Andy thought a chuckle before he remembered his new tail and ears. '_What kind of girl would like a guy that looks like me-? On second thought the Anime lovers would go Kawai all over my new look._'

Then someone walked onto the stage interrupting his random train of thought.

It was a big man approaching the center of the stage and Andy meant that he was **BIG**! He was dressed in king's robes appeared. He sported a pair of air goggled over his eyes, a beard and mustache, and he had what looked like two donkey ears that sprouted from the top of his head.

'_Did he forget that his goggles were still on his head_?' Andy wondered in confusion because he was sure that the King that Baku was playing in the play didn't have goggles.

He cleared his throat causing the audience to go silent, "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Baku spoke addressing the audience. "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to Be Your Canary'!" He took a bow as dramatic music started up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0

"Bereft of father! Bereft of Mother! Marcus! Thou have lost even thy love!" A red haired man said with an outfit that was pretty much compromised of belts including the one around his eyes, he drew a sword as he spoke.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" A short potbellied man in an iron hat, and a brown leather vest said as he pulled a hammer out like how his friend pulled the sword out.

Then a blonde man, wearing a blue vest with a white shirt underneath, blue pants, armlets with gray gloves and boots with a monkey tail stood up, "For the sake of our friends, Let us bury our steal in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" He drew his sword and ran out onto stage

"Aye!" His friends shouted as they followed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0

Andy watched as the three actors came out on stage and he recognized them from the video game! The guy with the red hair was Blank! The one with the hammer was Cinna and the blonde haired monkey boy was Zidane the hero of the game!

The guy in the red bandana that covered his face along with a blue vest and a leather strap on it turned towards them as they got to their positions. "Marcus we shall back thee kinsmen!" Blank shouted as he readied his sword.

Marcus looked at him while keeping his eye on King Leo who introduced the play, "Pray my comrades, sheathe thy swords! This villain is my alone!"

Cinna pulled out his hammer, "Nay kinsman! For I too have lost a brother to this fiend!" Their acting was very good! More convincing than the actual video game!

King Leo brought his sword out as his two guards approached, "What ho? Out, away vermin! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king! All who stand in my way will be crushed!"

Zidane brandished his sword, "Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain, for I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!"

King Leo growled, "**CHARGE!**" He ordered his two men as the music started up.

Normally, Andy wasn't the type of person to watch a play but this was awesome, the fight scenes were amazing, the special effects were spectacular and Andy practically cried when Cinna was killed by King Leo.

He wasn't the only one as the crowd followed his example and Andy was shocked by the betrayal of Blank, even though he knew that it was coming already and the fight between Zidane and Blank was so flawless that he wanted to toss some Gil's but he didn't have any.

They were panting when Blank said, "We shall finish this later!" He took off running off stage.

"Come back here traitor!" Zidane shouted as he followed him and they were in the castle without their audience noticing it… Well except for me that is.

'_Now they're going to try to kidnap Princess Garnet._' Andy thought as he looked over to see Vivi and Rat boy watching as well. '_At least Vivi got in._'

A few scenes later Marcus was fighting off the guards, before he was overcame with sheer numbers and taken prisoner to the dismay of the audience, and Andy looked up to see Garnet and Zidane on a rope going away from the castle while Steiner was following except he was off course and he hit the side of the ship.

Andy winced at that, sure it looked funny in the game but right now that just looked painful.

King Leo came out onto the stage, "Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Princess Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider!" King Leo said to himself. "And then Prince Schneider and his kingdom will be mine! Gwahahahaha!" He had a very weird laugh.

Then two guards came out holding Marcus, "Your majesty we caught an intruder!"

King Leo looked at Marcus with hatred, "Why, my poor Marcus!" He addressed Marcus in a fake, saddened tone. "Hark, lad. No matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia... no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee... never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee! When yon bell strikes three... Under the axe thou shall be!"

Then the bell ranged three times as he said that

"Furthermore!" As he continued to talk the stage trap door opened up with Zidane and the disguised Princess Garnet came out followed shortly by Captain Steiner who looked dumbfounded by the situation.

"Ho what's all this?!" Steiner shouted while Zidane was whispering to King Leo before Marcus ran towards Garnet after breaking out of the Guards hold.

"Cornelia!" Marcus says sounding overjoyed to see her.

Andy noticed that Garnet paused for a second before hugging Marcus, ""Oh, Marcus! I missed you so!" Garnet was pretty convincing in acting as Cornelia despite the pause. "I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

Zidane then approached King Leo, "See, King Leo? Thou shouldn't give them thy blessing!"

He snarled in anger, "Never! Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man-Prince Schneider!" He places a hand on Steiner's shoulder. "Is that not so, Prince Schneider?"

Steiner gave him a look of surprise, "M-Marry the Princess me?!" He looked more horrified though at the thought making Andy snicker.

"Aye! And this traitorous crew, I will put to death!" He ordered his men to execute them but Zidane and Marcus beat the crap out of the guards causing them to run away in fear before he approached Garnet, "Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

Garnet shook her head, "Nay, Father! I shan't return!"

King Leo looks distraught now, "Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thy own welfare. Be mindful of that."

Marcus drew his sword, "Not if I can help it! Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia... I shall cut thee down!" But instead of stabbing King Leo Garnet got in the way causing Steiner to panic.

"No **CORNELIA!**" Shouted Marcus in distraught at what he did.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." She coughed as she said that.

"Cornelia!"

"Princess!" Steiner got to his knees.

Garnet turned towards Leo, "Prithee, forgive my selfishness, Father, and spare my sweet Marcus..." With that her arm fell and she was dead causing Steiner to cry in despair.

'_Did he forget that this was a play?_' Andy thought blinking in confusion. '_I'm sorry but really?_'

Marcus stepped back and looked at his sword, "What have I done? Am I never to hear her loving voice again! Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch! O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

Zidane saw what Marcus was about to do and tried to stop him, "**MARCUS NO!**"

It was too late as Marcus took his own life causing the crowd to cry out in despair and Andy felt his eyes get wet… He's a sap for tragedy all right!

"**FURY!**" Andy jumped as he heard that so he turned to see Rat boy abandon Vivi and the Black Mage ran by him in terror before Andy was shoved into the water by a pursuing guard.

After a few seconds Andy broke the surface of the water hacking a bit before he had an evil eye. Cats didn't like to get wet and neither did he before he became part cat. Some bitch was going to get cut for this.

Making his way to the stage Andy saw Zidane, Marcus, Garnet and Vivi fighting Steiner while the two knights already retreated and since the knight that knocked him into the water was gone he decided to take his frustration out on the remaining knight so he Blinked behind him surprising everyone before he knocked the feet out from underneath Steiner and slammed him face first into the ground.

"That's for when your Guard pushed me in the damn water!" Andy shouted in anger before he Blinked next to the others. "Sup?"

"Who are you?" Zidane asked in shock nearly making Andy fall over.

"Andrew, but most people call me Andy." Andy said with a smirk. "I know this isn't my fight but one of his guards pushed me into the water so that was payback." Then he looked at the black mage. "You all right Vivi?"

After a second Vivi nodded before he jumped back. "Look out!"

Andy turned to see Steiner about to stab him so he Blinked out of the way and took his switch sword out feeling the strain of using Blink too much already. '_Damn limit._'

Steiner seemed more focused on Andy… Probably from the humiliation due to the surprise Blink attack but Andy blocked the sword strikes. He didn't block all of them because he wasn't used to fighting with his sword yet so he had a few sword cuts already.

The ship stumbled a bit as the propellers came to life giving Marcus enough time to wound Steiner causing him to fall to one knee but he still held a stance.

"Bah! Tis only a flesh wound." Steiner remarked getting back up.

'_Damn this guy is persistent._' Andy thought but he knew that Steiner wasn't a Captain for nothing… Maybe taking his anger out on this guy wasn't the best course of action… Oh well, too late to change that now.

A harpoon came out of nowhere and nearly took Andy's head off as it crashed through the ship causing him to duck for cover and he ended up landing next to Zidane and Garnet.

Andy looked at Zidane. "Should I be scared of what I got myself into?" He asked playing the clueless idiot on what was going on.

"Probably." Zidane said as another Harpoon nearly hit the three of them and Andy heard a scuffle so he turned to see that Vivi tackled Steiner away from the three of them. "I'm Zidane Tribal by the way."

Andy nodded before looking at Garnet and managed to get out without stuttering. "And you are?" Although his face resembled a tomato right about now… He can't talk to pretty girls at all. Coco didn't count since he sees her as a sister.

"Garnet." She answered before gasping as Brahne had a cannon pointed at them.

'_Good lord, she is PISSED._' Andy thought as the cannon was being loaded. '_Although if I looked like that I would be as well… Lord, help us all._'

The Cannon shot out and a freaking fireball creature popped out making Andy's eyes widened when he saw that it was a bomb, and that was before he saw that it was behind Steiner who had his sword ready, being oblivious to it.

'_Okay, REALLY?! How thick can he be?_'

Hey, look behind you a bomb!" Zidane shouted.

Steiner scoffed at his warning, "I won't fall for such an old trick!" He tried to cut Zidane with his sword.

Zidane ducked around his sword, "I'm not trying to trick you!" As he said that the bomb behind Steiner was getting bigger.

"Please Steiner behind you!" Princess Garnet pleaded but Steiner wasn't listening as the bomb got bigger.

"**IT'S GOING TO BLOW!**" Vivi shouted in a panic.

"Duck and cover!" Andy screamed as he ran behind the mast right as Steiner turned around.

"**A-A-A BOMB!**" Steiner shouted in pure terror.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Andy muttered as the bomb blew up.

Through some miracle the ship survived the blast but it was going down as it made its way out of the city and into a certain forest making Andy swallow nervously.

'_Damnit, you don't see this crap happening to Crash._'

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 03: Why a Forest can be Evil

**Quick note, Blink with a capital B will be the ability to teleport, while blink with a lower case b will be eyes blinking. I didn't want to confuse anyone when I typed that so this was a heads up, even if it might be a useless one.**

_**Chapter 03: Why a Forest can be Evil**_

Andy woke up in pain wondering what the hell just happened before he saw that he was on a tree branch on his stomach with his arms and legs hanging over and he remembered falling off the ship before it crash landed somewhere in the Forest.

'_No wonder I'm in pain._' Andy thought as he moved to get up. '_At least it can't get any worse._'

No sooner did he think that did the branch crack.

'_… If there is a God he must really hate me-… You know what, there is a God if there's someone like the Outsider, so the Outsider must hate me damn it!_'

The branch broke during Andy's thought causing him to fall through the other branches before he somehow landed on his feet.

'_Huh? I think I might like being part Cat._' Andy thought as he turned to leave only for a Fang to be in his face snarling. "Uh, good boy?" Andy said weakly as he slowly backed up right as the Fang howled and two more came out of the bushes. "**SCREW YOU!**" Andy shouted as he ran for his life while reaching for his Switch Sword only to see that it was gone.

"**DAMNIT BOTH GOD AND THE OUTSIDER MUST HATE ME!**" Andy screamed not caring if anyone heard him or not.

While running Andy nearly did a face palm at remembering his supernatural Blink ability so he Blinked onto a tree branch out of reach of the Fangs.

"Suckers!" Andy taunted as he Blinked his way out of there from tree branch to tree branch before he Blinked to the ground and heard a shout of surprise from behind him so he turned around to see Princess Garnet and Vivi. "Eh, sorry?"

"No, no it's just that you surprised us." Garnet told him while Vivi was nodding.

"Hey, you guys haven't seen my sword lying around have you?" Andy asked curiously but his face fell when they shook their heads. "Figured as much."

"W-Where are we?" Vivi asked timidly as a growl sounded through the air.

"Evil Forest." Andy said without a beat. "It's the only forest I know is near Alexandria, unless there's another one."

Then Andy had one thought. '_Wait, didn't the Princess get kidnapped at this point?_'

As he thought about that he heard Vivi trip. "Are you okay?" Garnet asked in concern.

"Y-Yea." Vivi answered before he started. "Look out!"

Andy spun around to see a Prison Cage swoop down to grab Garnet and she screamed in surprise. '_Damnit!_'

Andy reached for his sword only to remember that he lost it so he brought his claws out. '_I haven't fought with these yet but they're all I have at the moment._'

The Prison Cage looked like a giant tree stump with the top shaped like a balloon but with prison bars allowing Garnet to see.

"C'mon Vivi!" Andy shouted at him. "We have to save her."

But as Andy shouted that he turned to see Vivi on the ground paralyzed by fear.

"Uh… Never mind, I got this." Andy turned back to the tree to see a vine heading towards him so he Blinked out of the way and ran in to claw at the plant but he forgot about the second vine and it knocked his feet out from under him causing Andy to do a face plant.

Shaking his head Andy got up in time to hear Princess Garnet scream. "Above you!" Looking up Andy dove out of the way as a vine pierced the ground right where he was.

'_Damn, if I haven't been practicing combat with Crash I would've died right there._' Andy thought in fear. '_Where the hell are Steiner and Zidane?_'

As if on cue a voice screamed out. "**PRINCESS!**"

Steiner ran in with his sword drawn followed by Zidane with his daggers out. "What the hell is that?" Zidane asked as Andy got back up.

"Release the Princess at once!" Steiner shouted in anger causing Zidane to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, like it will listen to you." Zidane got in a combat position. "Come on!"

Andy was about to make a retort when a bright light surrounded Zidane and he was… He was pink?

Zidane was pink and his clothes were replaced with fur.

'_What the hell?_'

"W-What is this light?" Steiner asked in shock when Andy looked forward to see the Prison Cage lashing out at him.

'_Oh hell._'

"I don't know." Zidane said as Andy Blinked out of the Prison Cage's attack trying to claw at it. "But it somehow raises my power."

'_Are they really talking while I'm fighting for my life?_' Andy thought as the plant had a vine wrap around his feet and lifted him into the air. '_Bad day, bad day, BAD DAY!_' He thought quoting Jackie Chan.

"It must be Trance-." Steiner said as Andy screamed.

"**WILL YOU STOP TALKING AND FIGHT ALREADY?!**" They snapped around seeing Andy's dilemma.

"Sorry!" Zidane blurred forward and slammed the Prison Cage back allowing it to drop Andy who fell bridal style into Steiner's arm.

"…" Andy felt weirded out to be in this position but Steiner just dropped him to the floor. "**OW!**"

Now Steiner was rushing forward with his sword as he sliced into the front as Zidane focused. "**FREE ENERGY!**" He shouted as pure energy erupted from him, slamming into the Prison Cage, as it fell to the ground, making them think it was dead, but it's vines reached up to the side of the cage and Garnet screamed in pain.

"It's stealing her life energy!" Andy shouted making Steiner narrow his eyes.

"I don't think so!" Steiner rushed forward slicing a vine off but the Prison Cage used the other one to knock him away before it reached up and disappeared into the trees. "Princess? **PRINCESS!**" Steiner shouted in fear.

"What the heck?" The light around Zidane died and he was back to normal. "Where did they go?"

Vivi stepped forward. "She's gone." He said in sorrow as a tear streamed down his face. "I was too scared to cast any spells… The monster is probably going to eat her."

Steiner grabbed his chest like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. "How could I let this happen?!" He asked in a panic before Zidane spoke up.

"Don't worry. She's not dead yet." Zidane reassured them. "That monster was only a minion. He's probably gonna take her to his master."

"Aw hell." Andy muttered under his breath. "This will definitely be harder than fighting Cortex."

Zidane was about to ask who Andy was talking about when another Prison Cage swooped down and trapped Vivi.

"**VIVI!**" Zidane shouted while Steiner unsheathed his sword again while Andy brought his claws back out.

'_I forgot about this one._'

Vivi had a look of pure terror in his eyes as he screamed. "L-Let me go!" Before he brought his hands up. "**FIRE!**"

A small inferno engulfed the Prison Cage making it hiss in pain, and that was what gave them the distraction they needed as Zidane swooped in with both of his daggers slicing a vine off, while Steiner sliced the other off and Andy used his claws to slash the Prison cage's face.

"**FIRE!**" Vivi shouted again as the plant died on the impact of the second small inferno.

'_Damn._' Andy thought as the cage opened up. '_Note to self, never make an enemy out of Vivi._'

"Are you alright?" Zidane asked as he ran to Vivi before checking him for signs of any injuries.

Vivi nodded in a combination of fear and exhaustion. "Y-Yeah… I think so." He said hesitantly.

"Man that was amazing." Andy said to the Black Mage giving him a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "You really showed that plant who's boss."

Vivi looked embarrassed to be praised before the plant acted weird and sprayed some sort of pollen at them. Zidane did a backflip to avoid it, while Andy Blinked out of the way but both Steiner and Vivi got caught in it causing them to fall over.

While Vivi blacked out instantly, Steiner coughed and had a hand raised as he tried to get up. "**UGH!** P-Prin-Princess." Now he was unconscious.

"We need to get them back to the ship." Zidane said as he made to move them.

"Where is the ship?" Andy asked as he helped Zidane move the knight.

"Over there." Zidane pointed as they put Vivi on top of the Knight before moving his body by his hands and feet. "Didn't you have a sword?" He asked as they trekked their way through the forest.

"I dropped it when I fell." Andy muttered in embarrassment. "What's the plan of action?"

"Get these guys to Blank for treatment."

"Who?" Andy asked faking confusion.

"The guy with the belts." Zidane answered as he accidently dropped Steiner causing the Knight to go face first in the mud.

"Really?"

"What?" Zidane feigned innocence before looking serious. "Anyways, while Blank is taking care of them I'll talk to the Boss about mounting a rescue mission for the Princess."

'_And he won't do a damn thing._' Andy thought already knowing that Baku would put his crew first but no one deserved to be captured by these evil plants. Hell, he's pretty sure that environmentalists would even hate this forest.

Eventually they made it back to the clearing and Andy collapsed from sheer exhaustion. '_How the hell did Zidane manage to carry these two back without running into monsters in the game?_' Was his thought as Cinna came up and passed a vile of green liquid to Zidane before giving one to him. "Uh, what's this?"

Cinna looked surprised. "A Potion."

'_Oh, so these exist?_' Truthfully, he thought that they only belonged in the game so he drank it. "Thanks." He said as he felt his wounds close up and some energy flowing through his limbs.

Cinna nodded before helping Marcus carry Steiner while Zidane got Vivi to bring into the ship, so Andy followed them in before he followed Zidane to where Vivi was going to be at.

"Is he going to be okay?" Andy asked in concern as Vivi was set down.

"Once Blank gets his medicine, he'll be fine." Zidane reassured him with a nod. "I'm more worried how the others will handle Rusty when he wakes up."

That got a snort of laughter from Andy. "So true." Then he yawned, which Zidane noticed.

"There's an extra bed over there, rest up while I talk to Boss."

"Thanks." Andy said as he lay down and easily fell asleep.

Zidane was about to leave when he noticed Andy's tail and he looked shocked because besides himself he hasn't met anyone else with a tail. '_Does he know where I come from?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Andy blinked his eyes in confusion as he found himself on a rock in an endless void so he sighed as he recognized the place. "What do you want Outsider?"

Turning around he saw a young man with short black hair staring at Andy with his arms crossed. "You will face many trials in the days to come-."

"I already know that." Andy interrupted rolling his eyes. "But I thought you said that I would only go into the Crash game!"

"I said it was a possibility." Outsider said looking a little miffed about being interrupted. "Something is wrong in the game worlds, something that hasn't happened before."

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked as Outsider floated away so he Blinked to catch up with him. "Hey, I'm talking here!"

"Parasite." Outsider said softly.

"Parasite?" Now Andy was really confused here before the Outsider waved a hand causing Andy's eyes to burn as he brought his hands to them. "**UGH!** What the hell, man?!"

"You now know a new technique." Outsider said as Andy blinked and he saw heat signatures around him, mostly the dead bodies that littered the void.

"Dark Vision." Andy muttered and his vision returned to normal.

"Precisely, over time you'll learn new abilities in this world, abilities that will help you survive." Outsider said as he walked away. "Just be careful of the Overseers."

"Wait!" Andy called out as the Outsider faded. "Who's Parasite? Who are the Overseers? Give me a straight answer damn it!"

_Andy, wake up!_

"Wah?" Andy shook his head to see Zidane shaking his shoulder and behind him were Steiner and Vivi. "What's going on?"

"We're about to leave to save the Princess." Zidane explained. "You coming?"

On hearing that Andy smirked. "You know it monkey boy."

As Andy got up he saw Steiner glaring at him with contempt so he decided to make peace with him… For now "Sorry," He said with his head bowed. "I was angry when one of your knights knocked me into the moat earlier that I didn't think ahead on what was going on."

Steiner still glared at him but it wasn't as bad as it was a second ago. "Apology accepted." He said as he left making Zidane gape.

"How did you get him to say that to you?" Zidane asked in confusion. "I've been trying to make peace with Rusty since I went to talk with him in this rescue mission."

"Maybe you shouldn't call him Rusty." Andy pointed out before looking at Vivi. "You alright Vivi?"

"Y-Yeah." Vivi was trying to hide his timidness to help save the Princess as they left bet upon passing Steiner who waited he asked to speak with Vivi. "Magic Sword… ? Okay, I'll give it a try."

"So what's the plan?" Andy asked Zidane as they walked towards the end of the ship where Blank was waiting.

"We find the Princess, kick ass and save her." Zidane answered without breaking a sweat making Andy look at him in disbelief.

"So the plan is that there's no plan at all?" He asked in confusion.

"Shut up."

**To Be Continued…**

** All right the next chapter will show the boss fight with the Plant Brain. So please let me know what you think of this and I'll get back to you soon!**


	4. Chapter 04: Escape from Evil Forest

**No reviews yet? Man that stinks, well I'm planning to rewrite the first three chapters because I'll admit that I rushed through them while I took my time on this one. So please enjoy and I'll get the next chapter out soon!**

_**Chapter 04: Escape from Evil Forest**_

"Are we there yet?" Andy asked being the annoying person as they trekked through the forest for three hours looking for the Princess. '_I remember this being ten minutes in the game._'

"No, we're not there." Zidane said in annoyance since Andy has been asking that for the last few minutes. "Why do you keep asking?"

"I'm bored." Andy admitted with his arms crossed.

The only action they got was fighting two Fangs, a flying flower called a Dendrobriums and another Prison Cage that tried to ambush them.

They were all weak against fire and Vivi was good at knocking them back with his fire spells while Zidane and Steiner cut them down with their weapons.

Andy used his Dark Vision to tell if they were going to be attacked or not, he told them about that ability since it was useful and all so he was the sensor of the team. He would've had a sword as well if Cinna wasn't so stingy with selling one and Zidane couldn't get it for him, since he quit Tantalus after fighting Baku.

Then Andy stopped. "Didn't we pass that tree before?" He asked causing them to stop and look.

"We did." Steiner said thoughtfully before he exploded. "**WE ARE RUNNING IN CIRCLES!**" He shouted jumping up and down.

"Calm down before you give yourself an ulcer." Andy told him before his Dark Vision detected something approaching them. "**INCOMING!**"

Everyone brought their weapons out only to see a Goblin and it had a Switch Sword.

'_… Wait a minute._'

"Son of a- **THAT'S MY SWORD!**" Andy shouted, startling the others as he dove in and tackled the Goblin into the woods, causing it to drop the sword, before he kicked it, but the Goblin jumped up and latched onto his arm with its teeth.

Andy slammed the Goblin into the tree behind him, but the Goblin retaliated by landing on his head and pulling on his ears while the others watched, dumbfounded by this fight.

"Should we stop this?" Vivi asked uncertainly as Andy had the Goblin in a headlock as they rolled on the floor.

"… I'm not sure." Zidane answered trying to make sense of how this was happening.

After two minutes of Andy wrestling with the Goblin, Steiner had enough. "**YOU'RE WASTING TIME!**" He shouted in anger.

Andy rolled his eyes as he hit the Goblin into the water before grabbing his sword. "Sorry, I hate it when others think they can keep my Switch Sword."

As they left the Goblin's hand shot out of the water with a clenched fist.

"So can I get a potion?" Andy asked as the continued to walk.

When no one answered he just sighed before they came to a spring two hours later around night time. "We'll set camp here-." Zidane began but Steiner cut him off.

"No, we will continue to look for the Princess!" He said getting into Zidane's face.

"Damnit Rusty, we're exhausted and you are too, don't try to deny it." Zidane said, meeting Steiner's gaze without flinching. "We won't be doing any good saving the Princess if we're too exhausted to fight."

Steiner growled at the Rusty remark, but he held his tongue knowing that Zidane had a point while Vivi was happy to be able to sit down.

Andy sat next to the Black Mage while Steiner had his arms crossed. "So what do we do to pass the time while resting?" Andy asked for the sake of a conversation. "Cards? Small talk? Russian Roulette?"

"Russian what?" Zidane asked giving Andy a confused look making the cat boy mentally berate himself, even though he was joking.

"Nothing." Andy sighed as he lay on his back. "I'm just bored."

"Do you have a Tetra Deck?" Vivi asked since Andy mentioned cards.

"Not really." Andy said sheepishly. "I was just trying to bring up a conversation."

Steiner cut a few piles of wood and put them in a pile while Zidane put stones around them to prevent a forest fire while Vivi lit it.

'_All we need are marshmallows and this will be a camping trip instead of a rescue mission._' Andy thought randomly. "So campfire songs?"

All he got was a few weird looks except for Vivi who was wondering what he would know.

"We should have someone stay awake for guard shifts." Zidane said ignoring Andy's question. "I volunteer for the first shift-."

"Oh no you don't, you filth." Steiner said getting up. "I don't trust you, so I'll take the first watch."

"But-." Zidane tried to say although Andy could see a smirk on his face.

"No buts."

Zidane shrugged. "All right Rusty, you win this time." He said in a defeated tone.

As Steiner basked in his victory over Zidane, Andy whispered. "You knew he was going to do that didn't you?"

"Now why would I do that?" Zidane asked with an innocent voice but he had a big shiteating grin.

"You are evil." Andy deadpanned shaking his head. "Pure evil."

"And damn proud of it." Zidane yawned before he fell asleep on the ground.

Chuckling to himself Andy looked to Vivi to see that the little guy fell asleep already but Andy looked at Steiner. "You sure you want to do this?"

Steiner nodded without answering but Andy sighed.

"I can take the second shift if you want, because you need some sleep as well." He offered.

At first he thought that Steiner didn't hear him but as Andy closed his eyes he heard a silent thank you.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait up!" A six year old Andy called out to a brunette girl wearing a white shirt and red shorts on an island.

"No, you speed up!" The girl called back with a laugh.

"This isn't fair! You're much more used to running than me!"

"Oh, so you admit it?" The girl asked.

"Never!" Andy denied.

Andy and the girl laughed as they kept racing before the scene shifted to Andy being in the void again looking normal again.

"What the hell?" Andy muttered at that dream he knew it was just a dream but he couldn't help but feel that he knew the girl and the island from somewhere. "What was that?"

"What was, but isn't." Andy turned to see Outsider.

"Can you please make sense?" He asked in annoyance while the Outsider smirked.

"No."

'_This guy can be so infuriating sometimes._' Andy thought before he shook his head. "All right, who's Parasite?"

"Not who, a what." Outsider corrected earning a deadpanned look from Andy.

"That help clears it up." He sarcastically said.

"You won't meet Parasite for a while." Outsider told him. "But be careful of the Overseers."

"Who the hell are the Overseers?!"

"Have you ever played the Dishonored Game?" Outsider asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah why-?" The reality of what he was saying dawned on him. "Oh you have to be kidding me."

"I don't kid about this."

"So there is a religious cult out there who kills people with a connection to you?" Andy asked in shock. "In Gaea?"

"In every world." Outsider clarified for him. "They keep to the shadows but they will come for you eventually."

"Son of a-!"

_Wake up!_

Andy blinked his eyes sleepily to see Steiner actually waking him up. "Your turn." Steiner told him.

Andy yawned. "Already?" He asked before getting up but he was stretching like a cat on all fours. "Thanks Steiner, you get some rest so you'll be at full strength when we save the Princess."

Steiner nodded as he lay down and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Andy sat on a log and activated Dark Vision before he took his Switch Sword out and twirled it around in his hand, happy that he found it. According to the moon's position he had four hours until sunrise.

'_Wait._' Andy stopped what he was doing in confusion. '_How do I know that?_'

Since he didn't have an answer Andy shrugged it off as he kept watch wondering what Crash and Coco were doing at this moment.

Just because time was slow in his home, didn't mean it was slow in another game.

After a bit Andy started to sing a song from his world that he grew fond of. Now he wasn't Famous Musician Material but he was good in his own right.

_**(Insert Numb from Linkin Park)**_

_"Tired of being what you want me to be.  
Feeling so faithless.  
Lost under the surface.  
Don't know what you're expecting of me.  
But under the pressure, of walking in your shoes.  
Caught in the undertow, caught in the undertow._"

The forest was quiet as if it was listening to the song and Andy smiled as he thought of home.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
I've become so blind, I can feel you there.  
Become so tired.  
So much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do.  
Is be more like me and be less like you._"

"What are you doing?"

Andy practically jumped out of his skin as he spun around to see Zidane. "How the hell did I not see you with Dark Vision?!" He asked in shock.

Zidane allowed himself a small smile. "Because I'm awesome."

Andy's eye twitched because as much as he could remember about the game that was definitely how Zidane would react.

But now Zidane was serious. "So singing?" He asked taking a seat on a fallen log next to Andy with one leg propped up to rest his arm on.

Now Andy looked embarrassed, he might like to sing some songs but he always made sure that no one was around when he did. "Uh, yeah."

Seeing that Andy was uncomfortable Zidane changed the subject. "I thought Rusty was keeping watch?"

"He was, but we need him rested as well so I offered to take the second watch." Andy explained feeling grateful for the change of subject.

Zidane nodded before he looked a little indecisive but he asked. "Where are you from?"

"Huh?" Andy didn't expect that question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, besides me you're the only person that I know who has a tail." Zidane explained and Andy could see some form of hope in his eyes.

'_Oh right._' Andy remembered from a short tale that he told Garnet further in the game, but he gathered that Zidane was trying to find out who he was and where he came from. '_But I don't know the answer._' He mentally berated himself for not finishing the game.

So Andy did the safest thing right now, he lied… Alright, it probably wasn't the safest thing but he didn't want to give Zidane false hope either.

"I don't remember." Andy lied with his head down as if he was feeling embarrassed about it. "I just travel where the winds take me."

"Oh." Zidane hid his disappointment.

It was a long silence before Andy yawned. "Are we really heading in the right direction?"

"I think so." Zidane said to him. "I'm telling you, I thought finding her would be easy."

"… You thought this would be easy?" Andy asked in confusion. "After the fight with the Prison Cage's?"

"Yeah I-." Zidane gave Andy a weird look. "Prison Cages?"

'_Crap, there's no reason I should know the name._' Andy thought before he replied hoping that he was sounding convincing. "Yeah because their heads looked like a prison cage so I figured why not?"

Thankfully Zidane bought it.

"Makes sense." Zidane looked forward. "Just don't tell Rusty, I don't want him making me go deaf early in life."

Andy chuckled. "I'm more worried about him having a heart attack with all the stress he's going through."

Zidane gave Andy a look. "Stress?"

"Think about it." Andy told him. "He is the Captain of a group of Knights, he is a bodyguard for the Princess, most likely watched her grow up, so it's understandable that he's protective of her and now she's missing and he feels like he failed her if we don't find her." He explained to the Monkey boy. "He's too stressed out to see reason behind everything. Steiner is a good guy but he needs to learn to relax, which he will do after we find the Princess."

"I guess that makes sense." Zidane admitted before smirking. "I'm still going to mess with him, but I'll tone it down until after the Princess is saved."

"That's good."

Looking up Andy was surprised that three hours and fifty-five minutes has already passed.

"I think we should wake them up and get back on the road." Andy told Zidane who looked up as well.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste any more time." Zidane stood up and brushed dirt off his jeans. "I'll get Vivi if you wake Steiner?"

"Deal." At this point Steiner would probably cut Zidane's head off for attempting to wake him.

As he approached the sleeping Knight Andy had to cover his mouth to stop the laughter from erupting.

Steiner was sprawled out in a lazy position with drool coming out of his mouth and a funny smile on his face.

"Steiner." Andy shook the Knight's shoulder before getting a funny idea. "Ten hut!"

Immediately Steiner shot up attentive and alert with droll still on his jaw as he saluted Andy before realizing what he did.

"Uh, at ease?" Andy asked unsure about this. "I was just trying to get you up, honestly I didn't think that would work."

"What time is it?" Steiner asked urgently.

"Six in the morning." Andy told the Knight, "Zidane is getting Vivi up while I woke you up, we'll be continuing on the road to find the Princess in a minute."

Steiner nodded but his eyes showed distrust as Zidane's name was mentioned.

"Oh and you might want to wipe the drool off your chin."

On hearing that Steiner looked embarrassed as Andy walked off and stretched a bit more only to see Zidane coming back with Vivi and four canteens. "I got these filled with water from the springs." Zidane said as he gave Andy one and Steiner one.

Steiner was checking his for poison.

"Is everyone rested?" Andy asked before looking at Vivi who yawned. "You ready?"

Vivi nodded. "Y-Yes."

With that they were on the road again looking for the domain of the Plant Brain. '_We need to come up with a plan once we find the Princess._' Andy thought with his arms crossed.

Over time they came to a lake and Andy looked across to see what looked like a giant red flower but it was so far away that he wasn't sure, so he used Dark Vision and saw that it was the Plant Brain with a small human silhouette behind it.

"Guys!" Andy called getting their attention. "I see the Princess across the lake-!"

The reaction was immediate as Steiner attempted to dive into the water but Andy held him back. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm not finished!" Andy hissed letting his cat instincts take over a bit shocking them. "I see the Princess but I also see something huge in the same area as her! In our case it may be the boss of the forest."

Steiner calmed down on hearing that while Vivi looked unsure. "What do we do?" He asked in fear as Andy said that it was huge.

"We have to fight it." Zidane told them. "No getting around it."

"But we need a plan." Andy told him. "If we charge in there swords drawn or staves drawn in Vivi's case we'll get killed."

Zidane had a thoughtful look. "It looks like it'll be another hour or two of going around the lake but we'll be able to get the jump on this boss if we do that."

"Which in turn will give us an advantage." Steiner realized forgetting his feud with Zidane for once.

Andy nodded before giving Vivi a look. "Vivi, you're the ace in this advantage." He told the surprised mage.

"M-Me?" Vivi asked in shock.

"Yes, you." Andy said with a nod. "You can cast magic which is something neither of us can do and your Fire spells are effective against the creatures of this Forest so you'll be the best shot at saving the Princess."

After a few seconds Vivi looked up trying to be confident. "Alright, I-I'll try."

"Andy is our other ace." Zidane said suddenly making Andy spin around to look at him.

"Come again?"

Steiner and Vivi were wondering what Zidane was getting at.

"Think about it." Zidane said with a smirk. "He can teleport a few feet, so while we're fighting the boss, he can get the Princess out of there safely."

"But I'm not the best with stealth." Andy protested with his hands up. "I'm more noticeable than a Bull in a China Shop!"

Thankfully, there were bulls in this world, so Andy didn't have to worry about them not knowing what he was talking about.

Zidane clapped Andy's back making the Cat boy stumble. "Just give it a go, it could be one of the safest ways to save the Princess."

"H-He has a point." Vivi got out looking at Andy.

"As much as I hate to agree with this scum." Steiner muttered making Zidane glare at him. "He does have a point." With that Steiner bowed to Andy shocking him. "That is why I beg of you to try it."

Andy felt uneasy. "Alright already I'll try it." He said with his hands up in surrender. "Just stop bowing already."

Steiner got up as he said that, normally he wouldn't bow to anyone and ask for help but he reminded himself that this was for the Princess's sake and he knew that was more important than his pride.

As soon as they made it to the cavern entrance of the Plant Brain, Andy Blinked up some tree branches while using Dark Vision to keep an eye out for ambushes.

With that out of the way Zidane, Steiner and Vivi ran in with their weapons drawn. "There she is!" Vivi pointed to the massive flower while trying not to run away in fear of how vicious it looked.

"So this is the master." Zidane said as he kept his eyes on it. '_We just need to buy Andy some time to save her? Shouldn't be too hard._'

"**PRINCES!**" Steiner called out attracting the Plant Brains attention before he looked at Zidane. "Stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the Princess!"

Zidane gave Steiner a look of disbelief. "You think you can handle this thing yourself?"

"…" Steiner didn't even give him an answer.

"Let's get him Vivi." Zidane told the Black Mage while thinking. '_Hurry up Andy._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Andy had to stop for a few seconds as he was on a tree branch resting as he saw the fight beginning below him. '_Damn limit._' Andy thought in anger.

No matter what he does with his Blink ability there was always a limit to how many times it could be used quickly.

The total limit was seven times before he has to stop for a few seconds and he hasn't found a way to extend it.

"Fire!" Vivi called as a small inferno engulfed part of the Plant Brain causing it to roar in pain before it shot Thunder at the Black Mage knocking him back.

"Master Vivi!" Steiner called out before focusing on his sword. "Minus Strike!" He shot at the plant slicing it two times before backing off to duck a vine.

'_He's not the Captain for nothing._' Andy thought in amazement before Zidane used his acrobatic skills to climb one of the vines to slash at the plant with his daggers causing it to roar in pain. '_I think I rested enough._'

Focusing again Andy Blinked two more times until he was right above Garnet so he silently dropped down nearly breaking his foot from the height. '_Bad idea._' He thought wincing, but he got his Switch Sword out to cut the vines keeping Garnet tied to the wall, and he cut one before he heard something and before he knew it, a vine wrapped around him and threw him right next to the others.

"**DAMNIT!**" Andy screamed as he flew into Zidane knocking him off his feet. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Zidane pushed Andy off of him before getting up. "Looks like my plan was a bust?"

"It was a good plan but this thing noticed when I started to cut her down." Andy said getting up before wincing at his bad ankle.

Zidane noticed his wince and saw how he was standing so he pulled a potion out. "Here." He said offering it to Andy.

"Thanks." Andy drank it, ignoring the bitter taste as the pain in his ankle went away.

"Master Vivi, now!" Steiner shouted as he ran forward so Vivi focused and fire engulfed Steiner's sword. "Fire Sword!"

The Plant Brain roared as it made contact. "Nice one!" Andy shouted before he saw a vine coming towards him, so he Blinked and slashed it in half before another vine, this one had thorns on it, came out of nowhere, smacking him in the face sending him back. "That's smarts." Andy muttered holding his face in pain where the thorns ripped some skin off.

Zidane rushed forward and went for a slice but the Plant Brain had enough as it blasted some sort of pollen at them and it was all black for them.

"The hell?!" Andy shouted as he tried to rub his eyes. "I can't see!"

No sooner did he say that did he hear someone next to him get hit. "Rusty!" Zidane shouted recognizing the clank of the armor.

"Dark Vision!" Andy focused and through the darkness he could make out fuzzy silhouettes but he couldn't be sure if they were the right distance or not but as one Vine came at him he leaned back only for it to change and hit his feet.

'_Damn, I leaned too early._'

Andy saw a vine heading towards Vivi with Dark Vision but a new Silhouette came out of nowhere slicing it. "Looks like I came just in time!" A familiar voice said.

"Blank?!" Zidane asked in shock.

"Here!" Blank handed Zidane something. "They're eye-drops."

"Nice." Zidane said as he got the pollen out of his eyes. "You got more?"

"Give me time!" Blank said as he ran to Vivi next.

"On it!" Zidane kept the Plant Brain busy with his acrobatics while Blank was going from person to person before reaching Andy last.

"Thanks." Andy said as he felt the eye-drops sting his eyes but it got the pollen out.

"No problem." Blank turned back to the fight as Zidane was hit by a Thunder. "But we really need to finish this up."

"We keep it busy for Vivi to finish." Andy said getting Steiner and Vivi's attention. "With him casting his strongest Fire attack."

"O-On it." Vivi said as Steiner nodded before he went in with a Minus Strike to distract the Plant Brain.

"Good plan." Blank commented as he sliced vines that were heading to Vivi who was charging up his spell. "But we need to protect him now."

"Then we'll protect him." Zidane said slicing a vine that nearly slipped by Blank. "We need to be a team."

Andy smirked as he heard that. "So together?"

Zidane nodded as both he and Andy ran at the Plant Brain, Zidane was using his acrobatic techniques to dodge the Vines while Andy was trying to dodge and only used Blink when he knew he couldn't dodge and they both managed to cut into the Plant Brain.

"**RAGH!**" Steiner shouted as he shoved his sword deep into the Plant before Vivi finished up.

"Get out of the way!" Vivi shouted, Andy grabbed Steiner and Blinked out of there right as Vivi let out a huge inferno that made the one that took the ship down tame. "**FIRE!**"

"Damn." Zidane said in awe.

"Impressive." Blank admitted.

"Very." Steiner agreed.

"Flame on kid." Andy said quoting the Fantastic Four Movie getting a few weird looks but he didn't care as he smiled.

As the inferno died down they saw the Plant Brain spazing out as the vines rippled in pain before it fell over dead and Vivi fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"**WAY TO GO VIVI!**" Andy said helping the Black Mage up. "Man that was awesome!"

"Y-You really think so?" Vivi asked in shock.

"Of course he does." Zidane told him with a smile. "We all do, man you are one hell of a mage."

Blank just gave a nod to confirm Zidane's input but he didn't say anything else.

Steiner however ran past the Plant Brain. "**PRINCESS!**"

"Oh right." Andy muttered sheepishly as they ran to get her.

"Please get a hold of yourself." Steiner pleaded as he carried the Princess back to them but she was still unconscious.

"Zidane, give her the stuff." Blank said as Zidane pulled out a vile of purple liquid.

Upon pouring it into Garnet's mouth, she started to hack probably due to the taste. "Princess, please try to drink all of it."

As Zidane finished pouring it into her mouth Vivi spoke up. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked in concern.

No sooner did he ask that did the ground start to shake. "Now what?!" Blank asked in annoyance.

The Plant Brain was moving back and forth before it ripped open and small Plant monsters jumped out approaching them.

"Anyone else think that was weird to watch?" Andy asked in disgust.

"Sheesh, we're going to be surrounded." Blank had his sword drawn.

"We need to get out of here!" Zidane said as Vivi and Steiner ran to the exit with Princess Garnet and Andy wasn't too far behind as he ran to get out knowing that Zidane and Blank were right behind them-. '_BLANK!_' Andy stopped at the edge of the forest as he remembered Blank sacrificing himself but it was too late as he turned to see Zidane running with the map so he ran out right as Zidane leaped out of the forest as vines wrapped around the exit, every living thing turning to stone.

"**BLANK!**" Zidane shouted as he slammed his fist on the stone forest. "Y-You idiot." He cried out with tears streaming down his face.

**To Be Continued…**

** All right, the Plant Boss is dead and they escaped Evil Forest, I hope that I made the fight believable and I hoped that I had them in character, Steiner and Vivi are hard to do because of their personalities and how they change throughout the game but I hope I did alright.**


End file.
